


Sharon Needles Revenge: The Chickening

by Cheesu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Clucking, Gen, Stupid Ass Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesu/pseuds/Cheesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon has stolen Violet's crown, but she and Fame are gonna get it back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is some stupid ass shit and obviously and obviously isn't a reflection of these ppl's tru personalities. This was originally written pre-finale, So i changed some of the things I put in the original and then i added some shit.

It was the REAL crowning of Rupaul’s Drag Race Season 7. Everyone was waiting to see who would win. Would it be Violet, Pearl or Ginger? The three queens were waiting in a room somewhere in the club, watching the results on the television screen. 

"The Winner of Rupaul's Drag Race, America's Next Drag superstar is...,” Rupaul starts. Then she coughs a little and calls Katya over. The top three all laugh.

"GOD, it's like all- we were there for this she should know this was coming!" Violet yells, "We f-I forgot this happened!"

"America's Next Drag Superstar... is..." Rupaul says from the TV screen. They're all holding hands in support now. "Violet Chachki."

As the three watch Violet receive the scepter on TV, the Violet Chachki that sits next to them is speechless, mouth agape. Pearl and Ginger both hug Violet before she has to get escorted down to the stage. 

Violet didn’t cry because she’s physically incapable of crying. It may also be because she lacks the emotional capacity to cry. Violet stands backstage, waiting for Bianca Del Rio to announce her as winner and receive the actual crown and cheque.

"And now, our season seven winner, Violet Chachki!"

There was tons of applause and cheering, Pearl tried to cover Violet's face with her clutch; It was such a beautiful moment when all of a sudden, before Violet could even speak into the mic... Sharon Needles comes swooping down from the chandelier and steals Violet’s crown! She disappeared in a puff of smoke, just like that. All that was heard was her signature cackle...


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame is concerned and runs like a chicken with it's head cut off.

Everyone was confused and in total shock. People kept coming up to Violet with apologies and comforting words. What just happened? Violet knew. Sharon Needles had just stolen her rightfully earned crown. She needed to get it back. Fame runs to Violet clucking loudly like a chicken with its head cut off. Even if it wasn’t her crown, the Cosmic Queen still felt distressed by the situation. Violet attempts to calm her down by saying things like, “Yeah girl, it was weird,” and “It’s real.” These don’t work though. Fame eventually calms down and manages to get some words out.  

“We gotta get back your crown!!!"

“Yeah, well, duh! But how?” 

“OK well, I thought it all out. We’re gonna rent a car to go all the way to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania and we’re gonna basically gonna ask her for the crown until she gives it back.”

“How the fuck are we supposed to know that she’s there? Also, how do we know where she lives?” 

“Well, firstly, it’s gonna be Sharon Needles day soon. Secondly, Sharon owns a vintage hearse, so we just look for the house with the hearse parked in front of it."

"Why do you know all this shit?"

"Well... I used to be a … Sharon Needles stan until….”

Fame couldn’t bring herself to say it. It was just too much. She turned her head away from Violet, nervous. After the incident, she never thought of Sharon the same way again. She shed a tear and sniffled.

“Until what?”

Fame restores eye contact with Violet. She wipes the tear away, sniffles again and smiles. 

“It’ll make sense later.”


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fame has roosters in the kitchen.

Violet woke up in her hotel room. Initially, she was going to go home with her friends back to Atlanta, but she had to plan the heist. They checked out and went their separate ways. Violet took a cab to Fame’s apartment. The apartment building wasn’t old, but it wasn’t not old. It was somewhat posh-looking from what she could see. In the doorway, she looked for Fame's or her husband's name and rang it.

“Its Violet,” she said.

“Wow! Hey Violet! I wasn’t expecting you here this early? Aren’t you tired? You had such a crazy night, so I would imagine so. I can make you some great herbal tea! Or maybe even chicken soup too. I’m so happy you won last night. You definitely deserve it. The Tarot reader I saw last week predicted your win, so it was definitely written in the stars,” Fame replied.

“Yeah, can you just let me in?”

“Oh right, sorry!”

Violet took the elevator up to Fame’s apartment. She rang and Fame answered. She was welcomed in and they walked to her kitchen where they would discuss the plan. Fame’s kitchen was… interesting to say the least. It looked like an old lady’s kitchen, decorated in what is known as “French Country Style”. That basically meant it was rooster themed. She had roosters on her towels, in the paintings and as statues.

“…Wow,” was all Violet could muster.

She knew the luxury car of drag had a great emotional connection to Chickens, but she was not expecting this.

“Isn’t this kitchen great?!” Fame said excitedly.

“…yeah… it's very you... So how are we gonna get my crown back?”


End file.
